Mi Inocente Terrorista
by Shi-Jin Nogisu
Summary: ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Cúal podrá ser la sorpresa que tiene Shinobu para Miyagi? Inesperado, ¿verdad? "Déjame recompensarte..." Deliciosa sorpresa y exquisita recompensa. Mi primer fanfic de Junjou Terrorist x3 *Miyagi X Shinobu* //Oneshoot//


**¡Hola, hola, hola!** Hacía tiempo que no me aparecía por aquí xD. **Bueno, la culpa la tienen las malditas y puñeteras clases é_é...**

Pero no es momento de excusas, esta vez traigo un fic de **"Junjou Romántica", **más específicamente de **Junjou Terrorist** x3. Es que es mi pareja preferida de las tres y me hubiera encantado que pusieran más capítulos para esta belleza de parejita, joder T_T... Me recuerda al KakuHidan xD

**Oki, se supone que para ser el primer oneshoot de esta serie, debería ser corto**, ¿no? ¬¬ Ah, pues jódanse, me salió largísimo n_n. **Espero que no se aburran cuando lo lean y ojalá que les gusten mis genialosos detallismos xD**. Que lo disfruten :D

**Disclaimer:** Junjou Romántic, Egoíst y Terrorist le pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura, no a mí.

**Emparejamiento:** You Miyagi X Takatsuki Shinobu.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna, sólo es un romántico shonen-ai x3, quizás tenga un poquito de Ooc.

**Notas:** Espero que les guste :D ¡Disfrútenlo! x3

* * *

Era un frío día de invierno.

Si bien no caía nieve, la gelidez en la temperatura hacía llamativo acto de presencia.

El cielo despejado se hallaba teñido de un pálido azul y tachonado de débiles estrellas.

La hora: no debían pasar más de las 20:00 P.M.

Verdaderamente, no era muy propicio aventurarse a la intemperie en un día como aquel y cuando el cálido Sol ya había resguardado hasta el último de sus brillantes rayos de luz en las profundas tinieblas de la noche.

Eso mismo pensaba Miyagi You en esos precisos momentos.

Si por él fuera, tranquilamente se hallaría recostado en el tibio sillón de su departamento, bebiendo un chocolate bien caliente o fumando uno de sus conocidos cigarros, con la calefacción encendida y relajándose en su hogar, dulce hogar…

Háh. Parecía que aquel "dulce hogar" formaba parte de un buen sueño pasajero.

Últimamente su casa ya no era la misma de antes ni él tampoco era el viejo profesor Miyagi que todos conocían.

No desde que cierto joven terrorista de dieciocho años y de bella apariencia angelical había irrumpido en su hogar, en su vida y en su corazón.

Parecía tan ridículamente absurdo que casi daba gracia.

Él, un hombre de 35 años y con su vida ya completamente hecha, profesor de literatura en la prestigiosa Universidad de Mitsuhashi, perdidamente enamorado de un universitario 17 años menor que él, que, para colmo, solía resultarle bastante molesto e inmaduro la mayoría de las veces.

Aún no sabía de dónde demonios había sacado la idea de proponerle vivir juntos. Y, como si fuera jodidamente poco, en "su" casa.

_"Sí lo sabes… porque lo amas, lo dejas vivir en tu casa…", _se repetía una y otra vez, dando más y más vueltas por un pequeño parque a tres cuadras de su departamento.

Como era de esperarse, el verde sector se hallaba completamente desierto.

Aquello lo hizo sentirse más estúpido.

¿Por qué mierda estaba completamente solo como un idiota, calándose de frío hasta los huesos, mientras su dulce y amable novio se hallaba plácidamente en el calor del hogar, preparando…?

Un momento.

Le había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para él, una muy especial.

Por eso, le había ordenado, como si se tratase del dueño de la casa, que se fuera a dar un paseo por ahí, mientras él preparaba todo para la "sorpresa", aún sin importarle el frío polar que hacía en la calle:

"_-¡Por favor!"_

"_-No saldré de MI casa, Shinobu-chin"_

"_-¡Miyagi! Vamos, sólo serán unos minutos, lo prometo."_

"_-No. Déjame leer."_

"_-¡Hazlo!"_

"_-Oye, tú no eres mi dueño ni esta es tu casa, si tan secreta es tu `sorpresa` no miraré y ya."_

"_-No puedes hacer eso. Tienes que irte"._

"_-No."_

"_-¡Por favor!"_

"_-No…"_

"_-¡Vamos!_

"_-No. Es mi última palabra."_

"_-Miyagi… -pequeñas perlas cristalinas se formaron alrededor de sus pálidos y bellos orbes azulados- No me hagas esto…"_

"_-Eso no funcionará…"_

"_-¡Por qué! ¡Sólo quiero hacerte feliz! Esto… es muy importante para mí…"_

"_-Joder… ¿Qué no sabes el frío que hace afuera?"_

"_-Lleva un abrigo."_

"_-Maldito enano de…"_

"_-¡Te gustará, lo juro! –lo empujó hacia la salida y cerró la puerta del departamento tras él."_

"_-¡Oye! ¡Ábreme! ¡No me pelaré de frío como un idiota! ¡Shinobu! –reclamó, intentando abrir con su propia llave. Pero el chico se la había adelantado y había cerrado desde adentro."_

"_-¡Vete a dar un paseo!- le había dicho."_

Y allí estaba.

Qué pareja tan considerada tenía…

También le había dicho que cuando todo estuviera preparado lo llamaría para que regresara. ¿Quién preparaba una sorpresa así?

Y él, como un idiota, había aceptado. Es que… realmente nada podía negársele a aquel rostro tan delicioso, que a pesar de estar permanentemente con el ceño fruncido, se veía tan dulce e inocente.

-Ya… ya deja de pensar en esas cosas…-se reprochó en voz alta, observando el flotante vaho transparente que su aliento dejaba al liberar aire desde sus labios.

Elevó su muñeca y miró una vez más el horario.

Las 20:08.

-¿Ocho minutos? –suspiró y rebuscó entre sus bolsillos el paquete de cigarrillos, casi vitales para él. Sacó uno de la cajita blanca y roja y lo encendió lentamente.

Realmente se estaba helando.

Escondió rápidamente las manos descubiertas nuevamente en los bolsillos del abrigo y siguió caminando velozmente, intentando sudar un poco y poder entrar en calor.

Pero nada. Parecía que hasta su transpiración se había congelado como el hielo.

Unos minutos después, sintió que sus piernas se comenzaban a entumecer por la creciente baja temperatura, dificultándole el paso.

Ya era suficiente.

Ese maldito mocoso no era el dueño de su casa, únicamente vivía allí porque se había invitado solo. Él tenía tanto o más derecho a aparecerse en su cálido hogar cuando se le diese la gana. Le importaba una mierda la dichosa sorpresa.

Forzando a sus miembros congelados, se encaminó a duras penas hasta su hogar. Las piernas le dolían horrores y sus ojos lagrimeaban por el ardor del viento impetuoso. Él ya no estaba para esas cosas. Y todo ese sufrimiento innecesario por Takatsuki Shinobu.

¿Quién lo diría?

-Joder… maldito enano… -se dijo en voz baja, mientras por fin había arribado al departamento. Se detuvo en el hall de entrada, buscando entre sus bolsillos las llaves.

Cuando había conseguido asirlas y estaba a punto de meterla en la cerradura, oportunamente sonó su teléfono.

Lo sacó de entre sus ropas y observó la llamada:

"**Shinobu****"**

"**Llamada entrante"**

Suspirando, atendió al joven universitario.

-¿Qué? –fue su amable saludo.

-¡Miyagi! –su voz sonaba extrañamente feliz, algo que hacía bastante que no oía en él.- Ya puedes venir. Todo está listo.

-Oh, me muero de curiosidad, Shinobu-chin. –replicó de manera sarcástica, intentando sostener el celular e introducir la llave en el picaporte. Casi podría haber jurado que la transparente felicidad del menor se esfumaba al instante.

-Oye, que amable eres… –respondió, sonando enfadado.-¿Qué te sucede?

-Ah, nada, solamente estoy casi muerto de frío, mis piernas casi no responden, verdaderamente me es difícil articular los movimientos en este instante y todo lo que quiero es entrar en "MI" hogar, beber un delicioso chocolate caliente, fumar un cigarrillo e irme a dormir, no sin antes olvidar tu "beso de las buenas noches" claro está, jovencito. –respondió, dibujando una sonrisa de lado en sus labios.

-Eh… -casi sintió que el chico se sonrojaba.- No digas esas cosas y ven rápido. ¡No se puede enfriar!

-¿Enfriar? –repitió el kyoshou- ¿Estás hablando de comida?

-¿Ah? Em… yo…-titubeó, indeciso.

-Oye, ¿qué habíamos hablado sobre no hacer todas las noches repollo frito y el misoshiru…?

-¡No es eso! Es… un… -dudó y sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejarse- ¡No importa! Quiero que lo veas tú mismo.

-Está bien. Pero déjame decirte que no me esperes más, pequeño… -dijo, aún sin abandonar la socarrona sonrisa.

-¿U-uh? –el rubio se sorprendió al instante- ¿Ya llegaste? Qué poco resistes, viejo…

-¿Q-qué… dices, enano de porquería? –contestó, con un visible tic nervioso en su ojo derecho. ¿Cómo podía sacarlo de quicio tan fácilmente? Nadie sabía hacerlo mejor que él.

Oyó las risas de Shinobu al otro lado de la línea y su voz jovial que decía, antes de finalizar la llamada:

-Te estoy esperando, _sensei_…

-¿Viejo? ¿A quién le dices viejo, maldito mocoso? –gruñó en voz baja, cerrando la puerta tras él y guardando el celular en su abrigo. Incluso el desolado vestíbulo estaba igual de gélido que en la calle.

Subió cansadamente la escalera hasta llegar a su piso. Sentía los dedos de los pies tan congelados como pequeños cubitos de hielo y las piernas tan endurecidas por el frío que debía hacer un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para moverlas. Cuando al fin arribó a su familiar departamento, sacó las llaves una vez más y abrió la última puerta antes de poder descansar en paz de una vez.

Lo primero que notó cuando cerró la puerta a sus espaldas fue la casa a oscuras.

¿Acaso no había nadie?

No…

Segundos después se percató de que sus ojos le habían jugado una pequeña confusión. El reducido ambiente estaba iluminado, pero no precisamente con luz artificial.

Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro…

¿Cerca de quince? Tal vez.

Una buena cantidad de velas encendidas, ardiendo con fuerza y derritiendo la cera bajo ellas, dispuestas estratégicamente ocupaban su visión en esos momentos.

El sensei parpadeó sorprendido.

La mesa del comedor, perfectamente dispuesta. Un bello mantel delicadamente adornado. Sobre ella, sakuras, tsubaki, himawari y otras más. Emanaban un aroma penetrante y delicioso.

En cada punta de la mesa, una silla.

También se encontraban dispuestos palillos, té de Gyokuro con rocío y todo lo necesario para una cena lujosa. Miyagi se extrañaba más y más a cada segundo.

¿Acaso ese niño que únicamente se quejaba una y otra vez, que escasamente sonreía, que sólo sabía cocinar repollo frito y para colmo que siempre sabía mal, había preparado semejante presentación?

¿Por él…?

-¿T-te gusta? –la voz del joven, con un ligero toque de inseguridad, lo sacó de su ensoñación. Se dio la vuelta y vio al universitario parado frente a él.

Sus blancas mejillas parecían un poema. Un delicioso sonrojo las adornaba.

Sus labios, lucían extrañamente pálidos, pero con ese tinte sonrosado tan adorable.

Sus ojos, más brillantes y encendidos que de costumbre.

Su rostro entero relucía locamente encantador a la escasa luz de las velas.

Cuando no, sus cejas se fruncían en expresión de indiferencia o enojo, aunque no fueran sus verdaderos pensamientos. A veces le recordaba bastante a Kamijou-sensei.

-Me gusta. –respondió sonriéndole y admirando lentamente el sensible aspecto en que lucía su hogar.- ¿Lo hiciste tú?

-Claro que lo hice yo… -dijo, aumentando levemente su tierno sonrojo.- Baka… ¿Quién más lo haría?

El profesor de Literatura no le hizo caso. Simplemente se dedicó a observar el inusual aspecto de "su" casa.

-¿Ésta es la sorpresa? ¿Una cena romántica y muy detallista? Debo decir que me impresionas, no pensé que alguna vez hicieras algo así… -el ojivioleta se acercó al pequeño y atrapó con agilidad sus labios sonrosados. Cerró los ojos y posó sus pulgares sobre las mejillas del rubio mientras continuaba besándolo, deseando sentir el delicado calor que emanaban.

Ante tal acción, el calor en sus pómulos creció, mientras Shinobu correspondía torpemente el saqueo de labios. Más de tres meses juntos y aún no aprendía a besar bien…

Aunque no le importaba en lo absoluto. Le fascinaba probar una y otra vez su boca inexperta y saborearla hasta la muerte.

Entretanto, el chico pensaba en que los labios de Miyagi se sentían tan bien… Tenían el extraño y cautivante poder de hacerlo caer rendido ante ellos.

Cuando el aire comenzó a faltar para ambas respiraciones, se separaron lentamente, con cuidado, como si se tratara del último beso dado.

-Bien. –sonrió el mayor, acariciando una vez más una de sus mejillas avergonzadas.- Veamos esa cena. Seguramente preparaste algo distinto a todas las noches, ¿verdad?

El joven de ojos azul pálido aún seguía algo sumido en el anterior beso depositado. Se mordió el labio inferior y pareció dudar unos segundos. Luego levantó su mirada penetrante y miró con decisión a su amado profesor. Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa y dijo:

-Espero que te guste…

Sin decir más, se encaminó a la cocina, indicándole antes que se ubicara en la mesa llena de lindos ornamentos. El mayor atendió a sus órdenes y se ubicó en su puesto, esperando intrigado sobre la misteriosa sorpresa de la que ya sabía por lo menos que se trataba de una comida.

¿Cuál podría ser el afortunado plato de la variada lista de comestibles existentes que se había salvado de la cocina de Shinobu?

Pronto lo sabría…

El chico salió de la cocina, llevando en sus manos una bandeja de madera oscura. Sobre ella, habían pequeñas raciones de sushi, presentadas de diversas formas. _Makizushi _con _nori _y salsa Mitarashi, _Futomaki_ con relleno dulce, _Hosomaki _pequeños alrededor del _Makizushi_, _Inarizushi _hecho con tofu frito…

Y muchos tipos más.

El sensei miró impresionado la admirable comida. Todos se veían deliciosos y tenían el aspecto de haber sido hechos en casa. Pronto se dio cuenta que el menor esperaba su opinión, entonces le dijo:

-¡Se ve delicioso! Esta vez sí que te luciste, Shinobu-chin. Muchas gracias. –le sonrió y tomó los palillos al costado de su plato.

Los ojos del joven brillaron todavía más y sus mejillas que habían recuperado su pálido habitual se encendieron de rojo nuevamente.

-¿E-en serio? –preguntó. Luego bajó una vez más la cabeza, sólo para que el profesor no viera su inocente sonrojo.- Me alegra… Espero que también sepa bien.

-Muy pronto te lo haré saber. ¡Itadakimasu!-cuando Shinobu ya se hubo sentado al otro lado de la mesa, el moreno tomó uno de los rollos de _Uramaki _y se lo llevó a la boca.

-Mmm~… -abrió sus morados ojos con sorpresa y miró al pequeño.- Shinobu-chin, sabe exquisito. Nunca antes he probado sushi tan sabroso.

-Oh… em… -el niño titubeó. No se esperaba que le dijera eso, que lo hizo avergonzarse más. Pero también lo puso muy feliz.- Gracias… yo… sé que ya estás cansado de repollo frito y arroz todas las noches, pero en las noches es el único momento en que comemos juntos. Por eso… quise obsequiarte algo distinto por una vez…

Miyagi oyó sus palabras y sintió un cosquilleo en su corazón tan tontamente ridículo para él como bellísimo y especial para otras personas. El joven universitario se había echo del tiempo suficiente entre las clases, sus tareas, los quehaceres del hogar, etcétera para preparar tal demostración en unas pocas horas. Además, parecían hechos por un experto. ¿Dónde habría aprendido a hacerlo?

Pero lo mejor de todo…

Shinobu había preparado tal agasajo sólo para él.

Se sintió feliz como un adolescente enamorado por unos segundos.

-Um… con que tenías un secreto bien guardado, ¿eh? –le dijo, sirviéndose un poco del aderezo.- Siempre cocinando ese gastado repollo mientras todo el tiempo pudiste preparar una delicia semejante.

El ojiazul frunció el ceño y tomó sus propios palillos.

-Oe, no fue tan fácil… -respondió. Recordó al instante lo que le había llevado escoger qué podría cocinarle a su adorado sensei:

**...FlashBack...**

"_-Ah, Risako-san… eh, yo… quería pedirte un pequeño favor… -el chico se acercó a su hermana y se sentó a su lado, en el amplio sillón._

_-Dime, Shinobu. ¿Qué necesitas? –respondió la mujer, sin dejar de leer un libro._

_-Etto… tú sabes cocinar, ¿verdad?_

_···_

_-Toma. Aquí está, sólo sigue al pie de la letra las instrucciones y podrás cocinar lo que desees.- la mujer de cabellos castaños le entregó un volumen lleno de imágenes de suculentos platos._

_-Oh, gracias, hermana…-Shinobu hojeó un poco el libro y casi sin despedirse de la mujer, salió corriendo de la casa de sus padres hasta la que compartía con el profesor de universidad._

_Se pasó más de tres tardes enteras, leyendo cuidadosamente las instrucciones de cada uno de los platos del pesado manual, intentando decidirse por el mejor y el que más le gustara a Miyagi._

_Cada momento libre, un segundo más dedicado a las recetas._

_-Háh… ¿cuál debo escoger? Quiero que sea perfecto.- se decía, recorriendo a velocidad impresionante cada hoja del libro._

_No podía decidirse por ninguno._

"Receta número 6: Ramen de miso: para compartir con un/a amigo/a especial."

"Receta número 14: Donburi cubierto de salsa dashi: para obsequiar a la familia o comer en un día de verano."

"Receta número 36: Distintas variedades de sushi, servidas y dispuestas elegantemente: ideales y especialmente recomendadas para una cena romántica entre parejas."

_Aquello le llamó la atención._

_Leyó atentamente el artículo completo y por fin se decidió por él. Ya había encontrado el plato especial._

_-Veamos… los ingredientes son: arroz japonés y nori de buena calidad. El relleno se hace con pescado, mariscos, vegetales, y tamagoyaki de preferencia, más los aderezos. Bien, debo conseguir todo eso-._

_Shinobu aprovechó los días libres del fin de semana, utilizándolos para recorrer la mitad de Tokio en busca de los tan preciados ingredientes._

_La mayoría eran sencillos de encontrar, pero él deseaba los de la mejor calidad._

_Cuando ya hubo conseguido todos, se fijó en el cielo y notó la noche casi a punto de desatarse. Se volvió rápidamente al departamento y ocultó sus recientes compras del sensei._

_Al otro día, se propuso hacer el dichoso sushi. No parecía tan difícil por lo que había averiguado. _

_Claro. Decir era mucho más fácil que hacer._

_Una y otra vez lo intentó, haciendo y deshaciendo uno por uno los rollos de nori hasta que se sintió satisfecho de cada uno de ellos. __Por unos instantes, había pensado que no llegaría a acabar de colocar la mesa y las velas, ya que ese mismo día había llegado unos minutos más tarde de la universidad._

_Por eso había obligado a Miyagi a salir por un rato, para poder acabar a tiempo la especial sorpresa._

_Y allí estaba, había dispuesto el último rollo en su lugar justo cuando el hombre había llegado. Aprovechando el tiempo extra, organizó el mantel y demás, anhelando que todo estuviera perfecto en su más mismo detalle._

_..._**Fin del Flashback**...

-P-pero… está bien, ¿verdad? –volvió a preguntar, temeroso otra vez.

-Claro que está bien. Ya te lo he dicho. –el profesor sonrió divertido ante el sonrojo notorio del menor.

Shinobu suspiró aliviado y se dispuso a comerse su ración, aunque no tenía mucha hambre. Había estado nervioso la última semana, intentando elegir lo mejor para el maestro.

-o-

-Ah~… Listo. –el mayor ya había acabado con la bandeja entera y se había bebido todo el té de Gyokuro. –Te agradezco mucho, Shinobu-chin. Es una de las sorpresas más lindas que me has dado.

-Em… -el chico bajó la mirada, ruborizado otra vez. Luego la levantó otra vez e hizo su expresión de indiferencia natural, sin borrar el sonrojo.

-¿Sabes? Un obsequio tan lindo se merece una recompensa de igual peso. –agregó Miyagi, mirando de reojo la romántica decoración y levantándose de la silla.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

Una sonrisa cautivadora se dibujó en sus labios, mientras, de un movimiento rápido, se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del sonrosado rostro del pequeño y lo besó sin más.

Un beso casto y suave, sin presiones. Quería hacerlo despacio y cuidadosamente.

Pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando sintió que el ojiazul echaba ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello y apretaba su delgado cuerpo contra el suyo. Sus labios húmedos y calientes se cerraron sobre los suyos, abriendo su boca a la vez, dejando paso a su inquieta lengua.

El moreno no desaprovechó la oportunidad e hizo lo que le pedía sin necesidad de palabras.

Su lengua se sentía locamente bien dentro de su boca… Utilizó la propia para acariciarla con lentitud, uniéndose en una batalla eterna entre ambos amantes.

-Ah… -con un suspiro, el menor se separó de los eróticos labios de Miyagi. Lo miró mientras sus mejillas revoloteaban de tan puro sonrojo que parecían dos brillantes borlas rojas. El sensei sintió éxtasis recorrer sus sentidos antes aquella celestial visión. Sin perder ni un preciado segundo, abrazó al rubio y susurró en su oído:

-Déjame recompensarte, Shinobu-chin…

El joven no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar. Casi en brazos, el kyoshou lo llevó hasta la habitación que compartía y cerró la puerta con llave.

Ninguna palabra más se oyó desde allí adentro aquella noche.

Sólo los gemidos y jadeos de placer descontrolado más los juramentos de dulce amor eterno del daigakuin y los del sensei entremezclados.

Definitivamente, una noche para no olvidar.

¿Verdad…?

* * *

**¡Oh, sí! **¡Fin! x3 **¿Me quedó muy meloso?** ¿Muy feo? **¿Asqueroso, horrible, decrépito? **xD

La verdad, es el primer fic que realmente me gustó como quedó :D Cualquier opinión de los lindos lectores es bien recibida cuando sea depositada por medio de los review's x3

**Glosario: **

**Kyoshou**: maestro, profesor.

**Daigakuin**: universitario.

Todos esos platos japoneses son sushi, ¡adivinaron! xD Me pasé dos días averiguando sobre las diversas formas de hacerlo, comerlo, servirlo, etcétera :) Recuerden recurrir a la fiel Wikipedia para mayor información, como yo n_n

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica, o una linda palabra envíen un review x3**

**¡Nos vemos en otro futuro fic! **Prometo también hacer más de esta parejita y de las otras dos :D ¡Joder! xD

Hasta prontito, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado n_n! **Sayonara!**


End file.
